Draft:Supernova-Group
| hq_location = | hq_location_city = | hq_location_country = | area_served = | key_people = | products = | services = | revenue = | revenue_year = | operating_income = | income_year = | net_income = | net_income_year = | assets = | assets_year = | equity = | equity_year = | num_employees = 80 | num_employees_year = 2018 | subsid = | website = }} The Supernova Group is a privately owned, international real estate company, based in Graz, Austria. Its main focus is on retail real estate in Austria, Slovenia, Croatia, Romania and Slovakia. The total asset value of the 56 objects held by Supernova was €998 million as of 30.06.2018, according to company sources. Company The range of services offered by the group comprises the long-term management of real estate objects, as well as the purchase and sale of real estate assets. The company runs a number of shopping centers and specialized stores in Slovenia and Croatia under the Supernova brand. Supernova is a market leader in this segment, according to market observers.Zagreb City Report Q2 2017Supernova kauft Shopping-Immos, Dorda berät extrajournal.net, 3 February 2017Grazer Supernova übernimmt von Heta Einkaufszentren Kleine Zeitung, 19 January 2017 In Austria, Supernova has gained interregional prominence through its takeover of 60 former bauMax home improvement stores in 2015. The company says that approximately 60 million customers use stores based in Supernova objects each year. Supernova has offices in Vienna, Ljubljana and Zagreb, in addition to its headquarters in Graz. History Supernova was founded in Graz by Frank Albert in 1994 under the name Albert Immobilienprojektierungs-GmbH. The company also worked in the distribution of drugstore and cosmetic articles, as well as in classical project development. These activities were later carved out to Supernova Invest GmbH. In 1998, the company’s first retail object was established in Ljubljana, Slovenia. Today, Supernova owns an interregional shopping center (Ljubljana Rudnik, three specialized retail centers (Nova Gorica, Maribor and Koper) and three DIY stores operated by OBI of Germany (Maribor, Celje and Nova Gorica). The expansion of Supernova’s shopping and specialized retail center business continued as it entered Croatia, starting in 2005. Currently, Supernova runs an interregional shopping center in Zadar, two local shopping centers (Garden Mall in Zagreb, and Colosseum in Slavonski Brod) and three city-center shopping centers in Zagreb (Branimir, Cvjetni and Kaptol), as well as a total of eight shopping and retail parks in Zagreb Buzin, Varazdin, Koprivnica, Sisak East, Sisak West, Slavonski Brod, Karlovac and Sibenik in Croatia. In 2015, Supernova took over 60 stores from the home improvement company bauMax bauMax-Käufer: „Wir hatten auch Glück“ Kurier, 2 December 2016Baumax: Supernova als Eigentümer, Obi als Betreiber der Standard, 30 August 2015Der mit dem Biber tanzt Immobilien-Magazin, 15 February 2017 in Austria, Slovenia and Slovakia, along with the parent company formerly owned by the Essl family, in order to restructure the stores before leasing them to OBI. At present, Supernova leases commercial space to a wide range of international companies, such as OBI, Spar/Interspar, Deichmann, dm, H&M, ZARA, New Yorker, Müller and C&A. References External links * Category:Company (Graz) Category:Founded 1994